Idyllic Love of Dean and Cas
by nerdygaycas
Summary: Series of ridiculously sweet DESTIEL drabbles just because gay love can pierce the veil of death and save the day. Lots of SHMOOP and FLUFF. It doesn't have to be read in order, aaand you can submit your own ideas.


_Characters aren't mine. Enjoy the cute. Submit your ideas._

**Token of Affection**

* * *

"Dean, what are you doing in there?" asked Sam irritably knocking the bathroom door for what felt like the ninetieth time.

"Sam, I am busy! How many times do I have to tell you never to interrupt someone's time when they're in the bathroom, huh? It's one of two, either I'm taking a shower, or I'm pooping, and I promise you, you don't wanna see any of those" Dean retorted annoyed at his brother. Sammy could be such a pain the ass.

"Dude, you've been there for nearly two hours! And you aren't the only one who's got needs!" Sam's bladder had started protesting ten minutes ago.

"Fine" the bathroom door opened showing a cranky Dean. Sam snorted.

"What did you do with your hair, Dean?" Dean's hair had received a blasphemous haircut from his owner, there were areas where the hair would stick out demonstrating different lengths, and others where bald patches could be hinted.

Dean ran a hair through his ruinous hair. "Nothing. Weren't you the one with _needs, _Samantha? Gotta change your pad?"

Sam rolled his eyes and went inside the crappy motel lavatory, it was tiny, and he was so huge it wasn't comfortable inside it. After peeing and washing his teeth Sam changed his clothes to something more comfortable to sleep. Dean was already wrapped up in his covers, snoring noisier than the usual soft sounds he made.

Sam woke up to a whoosh of wings announcing the arrival of Castiel. However, Sam didn't dare stir to avoid his brother and the angel noticing he was awake.

Dean had told Sam about his relationship with Castiel a couple of weeks ago, but Sam rarely saw them together. They were shy about their relationship and Sam thought it was fucking cute.

"Shh, we don't wanna wake Sammy, baby" said Dean in a low whisper –Sam could still hear him—getting out of bed to walk towards the middle of the room where his angel smiled faintly.

Dean's arms found their way to Cas' waist pulling them together in a tender embrace.

"Hello, darling" replied Cas in his rough voice receiving his boyfriend with a chaste kiss. "What did you do with your hair, Dean?" said he, laughing quietly. A look of utter adoration persisting in his unfathomable blue eyes.

"I wanted to give you a present, Cas." The pair of his hands taking off a pretty medallion with interesting engravings "I decided to let my hair grow a little, to give you a lock of my it, so you can always carry a part of me with you, baby"

Cas' eyes went wide open with surprise and contentment "Dean… honey, you didn't have to" Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and cupped his face "I already carry a part of you with me, Dean. Your love"

Sam could only hear soft mumbles but he was able to distinguish the level of romantic ridiculousness those two shared. He never thought his big, macho brother had it in him.

"I wanna give you something, too, Dean. I won't be long" said Cas hugging the hunter firmly.

"Promise?" Dean knew he was acting like a girl. Ever since he had established his relationship with Cas it had been like this, and honestly? He didn't give a rat's ass.

"Promise" said Cas casting a look at his boyfriend as if it were the last time they'd see each other.

Sam was starting to regret staying up for this. He was happy about the lovebirds, but there was no need for him to listen to their love pledges.

Two minutes later, Cas came back.

"I missed you" Dean kissed Ca' jaw kindly.

"Me too, Sugar Pie" _seriously? Guys could you be any more tear-jerking? _"I thought this would be an appropriate token of affection" Cas handed Dean a handmade bracelet. It was made of what appeared to be bronze threads, but if you looked closer you could see those weren't threads but feathers interlaced with other feathers that shone dimly. The bracelet was warm to the touch, too.

"It's… beautiful, Cas." Their voices weren't mutters anymore. "Are these… yours?" Cas nodded happily.

"Let me help you with that" Cas put the bangle around his lover's wrist to subsequently raise his hand and osculating it.

Sam was sure, by the noises he could he hear, that the gentle caresses were long gone and a wave of frenzy passionate sloppy kisses had won the battle. It lasted several minutes.

"I have to go, Dean" Cas said not really wanting to leave.

"Umphh… Okay" said Dean retiring himself from Cas' grip against his will. "Love you"

Cas smiled that smile that could drive Dean crazy with love "Love you too, darling" A few seconds of lingering gazes, and Cas was gone.

Next morning Sam was in no mood to speak with his brother, pretending he didn't know any of what took place last night was hard. It was embarrassing, and it wasn't even his relationship!

"Like my new bracelet, Sammy?" Dean's grin could not go any wider, his eyes twinkling with joy.

"Uh… sure. It's very err… pretty" _it's made of Cas' feathers, oh God! His freaking feathers!_

"Sure it is, Sammy. Sure it is" Dean started the engine, and drove.


End file.
